Dead Bone Pulse
by Laxca
Summary: Izuku’s quirk, Dead Bone Pulse, took longer to activate because of the changes to his body structure. By the time it does, Izuku has nearly turned into the nerve wracked person he was in canon. However an encounter with his childhood tormentor changes him for the rest of his life. One Shot! Up for adoption to adapt into a full story.


Synopsis Izuku's quirk, Dead Bone Pulse, took longer to activate because of the changes to his body structure. By the time it does, Izuku has nearly turned into the nerve wracked person he was in canon. However an encounter with his childhood tormentor changes him for the rest of his life.

Musutafu, Japan

3:02 PM

School ended today with a bang. Or more accurately, a punch to the gut.

A feeling of pain erupted in my stomach area, and a bit of spittle came out. The air got sucked out of my lungs, and I was left gasping for air.

This was courtesy of my tormentor and former friend, Katsuki Bakugou. Ever since he received his powerful quirk, Explosion, he's treated almost everyone he's known as below him.

We were still in the school courtyard when he attacked me. It was during pick-up time, a.k.a. the end of the school day, so the rest of kids were quickly shuffling out of school. Kacchan gut-checked me in a secluded area, so unless I cried out for help or was seen, I was toast.

Katsuki and his goons started to corner me farther into the secluded area into a small wooded section of the courtyard, where the teachers wouldn't be able to see what they were doing to me.

Today was different though, instead of fearfulness towards them, I was just pissed off.

"What the hell Kacchan!" I shouted in an abnormal amount of anger.

"Ehh? What did you say to me, Deku?" Kacchan hissed, in an eerily low tone.

"I…" I stopped and thought. If I said something to piss Katsuki off, my ass would get whooped, badly. But if I didn't say anything… it'd be a regular ass beating. I was good at stopping at thinking, but I remembered reading a quote All Might once said "There is a time for action and a time for inaction. The time to act is now."

"Well Deku? What did you say to me?!" Kacchan was angry now, so matter what I did now, I'd be in pain tomorrow. Fight back or take it like a bitch?

"I… I said… fuck off! I'm sick and tired of you assholes hitting me! Leave me alone!" I screeched at them.

"Make me." He responded.

He ran at me, like a bull charging a matador. During this charge, I felt my body shift internally, almost in anticipation. Was this the feeling of impending doom?

"DIEEE!" Katsuki unleashed his right-handed haymaker at my face, unleashing an explosion.

I felt a bit of pain from the heat given off the explosion, but besides that, I caught his punch with my… bones? From what I could tell, a numerous amount of bones had emerged from my chest, and caught his punch.

I stared. What?! The! Actual! Fuck! DoIhaveaquirkohmygoshohmygoshgottatellmom!

There's time for that later Izuku! I encouraged myself. Beat his ass right now, tell mom later.

Katsuki's thugs backed up, (afraid?) because of my quirk.

Meanwhile Bakugou retracted his fist from my bones, and stared me down.

I could almost read what was going through his one track mind. 'This shitty extra! How fucking dare Deku do this?!' Definitely something along those lines.

My shirt was ruined though...

Well forget him. I'll beat his ass. The bones fell out of my chest, freaking me out. It was an uncomfortable churning feeling, but I could feel the bones regrowing in place of the old ones. I felt sturdy, and if he hit me in the same spot he'd probably do more damage to himself.

An idea popped into my head-

"Oi Deku! Just because some bones popped out of your chest doesn't mean I'm not going to beat the shit out of you." Bakugou shouted at me.

"Not if I mess you up first!" I yelled back.

I was excited to fight him, and I put my idea from earlier to use, I hovered my hand around the right side of my femur, and out a sleek bone popped. One of the longest bones in the human body, at my disposal as a weapon.

The weird feeling was felt again, and the bone reformed. It wasn't really uncomfortable, but it was a bit tiring to do.

It wasn't very sharp, but a smack to the face with it would hurt. That'll suffice, I thought to myself.

I charged him, while he did the same to me. I led with the bone staff, holding it in a two handed grip. I quickly thought out my plan of attack. An overhead swing was easily dodgible, same as a sideways swing. But diagonal attacks and jabs weren't that easy to dodge.

He lead with the same attack as before so I preemptively- he feinted me! I rolled off to the side, dropping my bone in the process, but not before I received a kick to the back.

I stood up, faced him again, and pulled out a forearm. He was above me, and clasped his hands together like he was about to hammer my head in. An explosion rocketed it into my forehead, knocking me onto my ass. Besides that, I wasn't really in pain.

"FUUUCCCK!" Katsuki screamed at the top of his lungs.

He immediately fell to the ground, writhing in pain. He loudly wailed into my ears, but I ignored it.

"Oi, you two!" Kacchan's two friends turned to me. "Go get a teacher and bring them over here! I'll stay with him."

They ran off without looking back at me. I could only hope they did what I told them.

I turned back to Kacchan. "Calm down. Could you tell me what hurts?" I said this in a low tone.

"My wrists." He stopped and panted for a second. "Aaaagh!" That didn't sound like pain, that sounded more like… frustration?

"Damnit Deku! My wrists fucking hurt right now!" He caught his breath. "You only won because you knew my quirk. You know that, right?"

What a dumbass. "I totally would've kept kicking your ass if we kept fighting. Are you looking for excuses or something? Who knew you were so insecure?"I said right back to him, a bit standoffishly.

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Nuh uh."

"Yuh huh."

"Nah! If I didn't break my hands over your hard-ass skull, you'd be on the ground right now. Besides what is your quirk anyways?"

"Uhh. I don't know." I thought about it for a moment. "When you charged at me, I felt my bones, like, move around on the inside. Then they sprung out at you, and the rest was just instinct."

"Did you know you had it before? That's kinda cool."

"Nah, it just happened. For about five years now I've been a cripple, and then, bam! I'm like everyone else."

For a few minutes, we just chatted. We weren't tormentor and tormented. We were just friends.

Then Kacchan's thugs finally came back with the nurse who assessed the situation and called an ambulance for Kacchan.

As Katsuki was entering the ambulance he told me, "I want a rematch."

I just smiled, and the unspoken agreement was made.

We'd fight again as rivals.

I'm not a very dedicated writer, but this can be easily adapted into a full story, so if you want to, pm me and I'll give you a copy of the doc, plus some ideas that would've been incorporated later on into the story.


End file.
